


Ação e reação

by Artemisia_Jackson



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia_Jackson/pseuds/Artemisia_Jackson
Summary: A verdade é que toda ação gera uma reação que gerará outra reação, um ciclo vicioso que não tem fim.Sasuke apenas teve uma reação ruim que combinava com sua ação - porém não esperava que a reação da reação pudesse mudar o rumo de todo seu ciclo.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Ação e reação

**Author's Note:**

> Presente especial pra Nathymakis, melhor madrinha do mundo. Feliz aniversário meu amor, obrigada por tudo, principalmente por ser essa pessoa iluminada e toda cheia de amor. Espero que goste <3

O soco de Naruto cortava o ar segundos antes de cortar os lábios de Sasuke, que apenas cambaleou para trás, sem coragem para revidar ou impedir o próximo golpe; um chute certeiro em sua barriga, que o fez voar alguns metros para trás e cair de bunda. O Uzumaki não perdeu tempo, correu até o Uchiha e chutou-o novamente, desta vez no ombro para que seu corpo deitasse completamente. Sem pausa e sem direito de defesa; absolutamente nada parava a fúria do loiro que agora sentava-se no quadril do amigo a fim de desferir vários golpes em sua face. 

Sakura olhava a cena aturdida, as mãos na boca enquanto a surpresa e desespero tomavam conta de si. Odiava-se por não poder interferir e separar os dois garotos, odiava-se por não poder fazer nada além de gritar para que parassem. Precisava dar um fim naquilo – que só acontecia por sua culpa. 

— Pare, Naruto, por favor, por favor... – tornou a gritar mais alto com a voz embargada e desesperada. – Não pedi pra fazer isso, não precisa disso. Chega! 

Daquela vez, as súplicas pareceram

surtir efeito, pois os punhos cerrados pararam no ar antes de acertarem o rosto de Sasuke novamente. Naruto se conteve, respirando fundo e lembrando-se da amiga que os assistia, do horror que ela devia estar sentindo. Precisava parar, se convencer de que aquilo não era o que ela queria, embora fosse o que Sasuke merecia. 

— Você é um idiota egoísta! – cuspiu raivoso, encarando o Uchiha abaixo de si com olhos azuis faíscando – Não precisa corresponder os sentimentos de ninguém, mas também não precisa humilhar as pessoas por gostarem de você! Até porque não é culpa dela ter um péssimo gosto. 

Dito isso, saiu de cima do amigo, que não respondia nada, simplesmente não reagia. Naruto não fazia ideia de como ele se sentia, mas não o interessava – para o Uzumaki, quanto pior o outro se sentisse, melhor. Afinal, é sempre bom provar do próprio veneno. 

Andou até Sakura sem olhar para trás, sem oferecer clemência. A Haruno ainda estava estática, com os olhos arregalados e embaçados pelas lágrimas. Passou os braços em volta dos ombros da garota e a virou gentilmente para que dessem as costas e saíssem dali o quanto antes. 

— Desculpe por isso, me descontrolei... Mas, Saky, por favor não fique se remoendo ou se preocupando, ele não merece. Sasuke passou dos limites, ele precisa aprender a se importar mais com os sentimentos dos outros. – Naruto sentiu o peito doer ao falar tais frases, ao abandonar o amigo espancado sozinho naquele campo vazio de futebol, ao lembrar dos socos e chutes desferidos, das caretas de dor do amigo ao receber os golpes... 

Mas apesar da dor no peito que sentia, Naruto manteve-se firme enquanto marchava para longe com a Haruno. Afinal, havia aprendido com sua mãe que toda criança mimada devia ser punida quando merecesse. E apesar de não ser uma criança mimada, Sasuke andava agindo como uma. 

~~~~~

Observava o tom do céu escurecendo conforme anoitecia, ainda deitado no chão de forma esparramada. Não tinha forças para se levantar, embora soubesse que precisava sair logo dali – afinal, era um campo de futebol e a qualquer momento jogadores podiam chegar.

Com um esforço imenso, Sasuke se forçou a ficar de pé, ignorando a dor na costela ferida e nas pernas onde horas antes Naruto estava sentado socando-lhe a face. Sorriu minimamente com a lembrança – o Uchiha jamais havia se imaginado sendo espancado de forma tão violenta pelo amigo, mas ali estava ele todo quebrado lembrando-se de um Uzumaki furioso que lhe batera sem piedade. 

Obviamente, Sasuke tinha total capacidade para ter evitado aqueles hematomas em sua face, assim como podia simplesmente ter parado Naruto antes do segundo golpe atingi-lo. Podia mas não o fez porque reconhecera seu erro segundos depois de cometê-lo, assim como havia percebido que os insultos e agressões vieram como consequência muito merecida por seus atos. Não era algo assim que diziam? Toda ação gera uma reação. 

Seu comportamento egoísta e maldoso com Sakura após de vê-la se declarar para si não era necessário, não precisava mesmo ter sido tão rude e frio com a garota. E embora odiasse reconhecer seus erros, reconhecia aquele. O fato de Naruto ter gritado consigo ajudava muito, já que raramente o Uchiha era contrariado por outras pessoas e raramente percebia onde errara com elas. 

“Sempre ele... Um perdedor tentando salvar o mundo.” – pensou num tom irônico, sorrindo minimamente para o vácuo. Realmente, era sempre Naruto a salvar o dia de alguém, era sempre o brilho dos olhos azuis que despertavam os melhores sentimentos nas piores pessoas – não havia sido assim consigo? Não eram esses olhos que o haviam feito reconhecer a merda de pessoa que vinha sendo nos últimos tempos? 

Completamente imerso em suas reflexões, o Uchiha mal percebeu que já estava praticamente na porta de casa. Quando finalmente se deu conta, já não havia tempo para planejar uma desculpa a fim de disfarçar o ocorrido naquela tarde. Resolveu que contaria a verdade, torcendo secretamente para que seus pais não odiassem Naruto por ter tido coragem de fazer o que eles próprios não haviam conseguido – lhe dar a lição que há muito deveria ter aprendido. 

~~~~~~~

Aquele era um momento dos raros na vida de Naruto, algo que acontecia tão raramente que todos percebiam que alguma coisa não estava certa. Afinal, desde quando Naruto Uzumaki ficava sem fome diante de um lamen do Ichiraku?

E apesar de encorajar a amiga a comer e não se preocupar com ele, tudo que conseguiu foi receber olhares raivosos da Haruno, que odiava cada sorriso falso que ele lhe direcionava a fim de fingir que estava bem.

— Pare com isso antes que eu me estresse e quebre esse prato na sua cabeça, caralho! – rosnou com a sobrancelha tremendo em um típico gesto nervoso quando viu Naruto lhe sorrindo falsamente pela milésima vez. 

O Uzumaki decidiu engolir o sorriso rapidamente, antes que a amiga o fizesse engolir os dentes. E enquanto a observava, pôde ver quando o prato que ela comia foi empurrado para frente, em sinal óbvio de recusa. Ia protestar, mas o indicador apontado na sua cara acabou por fazê-lo mudar de ideia. 

— Calado, eu que decido sobre meu apetite. – sentenciou a jovem, em seguida virando-se para o proprietário do local com um sorriso sem graça. – Desculpa mesmo, Ichiraku... É que hoje não estamos muito bem, espero não causar nenhum prejuízo. 

— Não se preocupe, menina. – o senhor fez um gesto tranquilizador. – Alguém por aí com certeza vai agradecer sua recusa, então fique em paz. E espero que melhorem! 

Os dois adolescentes agradeceram fervorosamente antes de deixar o local, a leve reverência servindo como despedida. 

Quando enfim estavam na rua, decidiram em um consenso que andariam até uma ponte que tinha por ali, na pequena vila na qual viviam em Konoha – localizada no centro de uma ilha mais afastada do grande centro japonês. 

O dia estava agradável, com um sol suave esquentando suas peles ao mesmo tempo que uma brisa leve batia em seus rostos e emaranhava os fios de seus cabelos. No auge da primavera, não havia frio ou calor em demasia, o clima mantinha-se num agradável meio termo. Para aquele belo dia, só faltava uma coisa, a mais importante; o membro que completava o trio. 

Naruto e Sakura sentiam-se mal pela briga que ocorrera. Quatro dias haviam se passado e desde então, nenhum dos dois vira Sasuke – e cada qual passara todos aqueles dias se culpando pelo ocorrido, mesmo sabendo que o amigo Uchiha não era nenhum santo. 

— Acha que ele não vai mais querer saber da gente, Naru? – Sakura enfim perguntou, o tom de voz tão cortante e apreensivo que Naruto sentiu o peito doer. 

— Não sei Saky, ele é tão orgulhoso e teimoso... Mas se ele fizer isso, só vai mostrar o quão ele é imbecil e quanto nós realmente não precisamos dele. – tentou não soar triste ou duvidoso, mas falhou miseravelmente. Verdade fosse dita; sem Sasuke, as coisas pareciam não ter graça nenhuma. 

— Eu devia estar com raiva, queria estar com raiva. – desabafou a Haruno, chutando uma pedrinha no caminho em sinal claro de frustração. 

— Você é boa demais e gosta dele, Sakura. Infelizmente é normal que se sinta assim.

Naquele momento, chegaram a ponte que sempre servia de ponto de encontro para o trio. Andaram até o meio dela e sentaram-se na beirada, de frente com o horizonte que se descortinava infinito e belo diante dos olhos humanos. Era um ótimo lugar para reflexões e conversas sentimentais. 

— Não gosto dele. – retomou Sakura. – Não como antes, Naru. Ele ainda é e sempre vai ser meu melhor amigo assim como você é, mas o amor próprio que venho desenvolvendo aos poucos não me deixa ultrapassar esse limite. Não mais. 

Naruto apenas assentiu, sem saber bem o que falar naquele momento. Resolveu manter o silêncio para focar na bagunça de sentimentos que se emaranhavam dentro de si. Saudades, raiva, mágoa, culpa; tudo aquilo e mais um pouco se misturava dentro de seu coração, confundindo-o em relação a Sasuke. Gostava do amigo – até demais para seu gosto. Não sabia o que aquilo significava e preferia ignorar, até porque sabia que as chances de reciprocidade eram mínimas. 

Enquanto se perdia em reflexões, movia as pernas distraidamente assim como Sakura. O movimento fazia aquela parte específica da ponte balançar e ranger levemente, impossibilitando que ouvissem os passos leves e gatunos que direcionaram alguém até ali. Só se deram conta de uma terceira presença quando esta se pronunciou repentinamente, assustando-os e arrancando-os de suas reflexões. 

— Ainda tem lugar para mais um? – Sasuke perguntou, a voz leve deixava claro que não estava ali para desavenças. 

Observou o dar de ombros conjunto dos amigos e sentou-se ao meio da dupla, empurrando Naruto levemente no processo, para que pudesse abrir espaço para si. Alguns minutos de silêncio desconfortável se instalou até que o Uchiha se pronunciasse novamente. 

— Me desculpem. – pediu, olhando para Sakura e em seguida olhando Naruto. – Sakura, fui um babaca com você, não precisava ter sido tão grosso, mas é que... – vacilou, encarando o céu por um momento antes de voltar a encarar a amiga. – Não queria que desconfiassem, não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre isso, e então eu simplesmente agi como um idiota todo esse tempo com quase todo mundo, principalmente com vocês. 

— Isso o que, Sasuke? – a Haruno perguntou, preocupada. Por um longuíssimo instante, nada foi dito, e a jovem percebeu a relutância do amigo em se pronunciar. Ele mordia os lábios e remexia as mãos, o que já era um sinal incomum e péssimo.

Quando Sakura estava prestes a perder paciência, recebeu um olhar profundo de Sasuke que finalmente parecia ter criado coragem para falar. 

— Eu sou gay. – soltou num só fôlego, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. Era extremamente difícil para o Uchiha se abrir, ou até mesmo se desculpar. Ele estava se esforçando, e sabia que os amigos viam aquilo. 

Não ousou encarar nenhum dos dois, apesar de saber que Naruto tinha os olhos arregalados e que Sakura tentava conter a surpresa, sem muito sucesso. Resolveu continuar falando antes que perdesse a coragem. 

— Sei que não é grande coisa pras pessoas em geral, mas pra mim é. Ser um Uchiha e não seguir os padrões que minha família espera é como um fracasso, é como se eu fosse um bastardo... – suspirou pesadamente, enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo num gesto nervoso. – Por isso nunca quis contar, não gosto de falar sobre sentimentos e detesto perder ou por minha “virilidade” em cheque. Não quero que meus pais desconfiem, ainda não.

— Sasuke, eu... – Naruto tentou, mas foi interrompido.

— Espera eu terminar. Isso aqui é difícil pra mim, mas eu devo isso a vocês e não comecei pra parar na metade, então me escuta. – Sasuke havia voltado seu olhar ao amigo brevemente, mas logo desviou e se concentrou no horizonte. Precisava mesmo aproveitar aquela oportunidade para desabafar e diminuir o peso que carregava nos ombros. – E eu sei que não é desculpa pra agir como um idiota, não é como se eu quisesse justificar. Mas sei lá, quando uma garota gosta de mim, eu sinto raiva por não poder dizer a verdade, por não poder dizer que não gosto da fruta, por não poder assumir quem sou. E mesmo elas não tendo culpa, eu transfiro minha raiva pra elas porque sou um idiota cruel e egoísta que acho que sou o único com problemas, que acho que os outros tem que pagar pelo meu sofrimento e...

O Uchiha foi interrompido por um gesto brusco de Sakura, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela o havia agarrado em um abraço de lado, amparando a cabeça dele em seu peito enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Ao lado, Naruto só conseguia observar a cena sem saber como reagir, ainda com o caldeirão de sentimentos fervendo dentro de si e jogando mais coisas – que ele não sabia identificar – na mistura sentimental maluca. 

— Sasuke, tá tudo bem. – sussurrou a Haruno ainda acariciando-lhe os fios – Você errou, eu já te desculpei. Não precisa ficar se martirizando até mesmo porque seu castigo já foi dado, não foi? E além do mais, eu sou uma hipócrita!

Naruto fez menção de se pronunciar, mas Sakura ergueu a mão num gesto que deixava claro o pedido de calma. 

— Quantas vezes não fiz o mesmo com você, hein Naru? Sei que tem um tempo que não investe mais, mas quando você gostava de mim, eu fazia igual ou até mesmo pior que o Sasuke. Não tenho direito de julgar ele, e você não devia ter feito o que fez pra me defender. Nessa história, os três estão envolvidos e os três estão errados, mas não adianta de nada ficar se lamentando e se culpando.

Ninguém se pronunciou após essas palavras, e um desconfortável silêncio se instalou. Ciente de que os dois amigos ainda precisavam resolver suas pendências, Sakura decidiu dar um empurrãozinho. 

— Bom, eu já desculpei o Sas, pedi desculpas pro Naru e me redimi com todo mundo. Agora falta vocês dois se acertarem pro nosso trio voltar ao normal. Tô caindo fora pra não atrapalhar a “DR”, e acho bom vocês se resolverem logo porque senão os dois vão apanhar de mim. É isso, beijos e boa sorte. – dito isso, a garota apenas empurrou Sasuke na direção de Naruto e se levantou, andando rapidamente pela ponte e depois sumindo por uma trilha qualquer no meio dos matos. 

Sozinhos, os dois amigos mantiveram silêncio por mais um tempo, até Naruto se cansar e resolver se pronunciar. 

— Não vou pedir desculpas, você mereceu. – declarou seriamente, encarando os olhos Ônix que agora recaíam em si. 

— Eu sei. Também não vou pedir desculpas, não fiz nada pra você. Já me acertei com a Saky, se quiser ficar com raiva, problema seu. – pontuou o Uchiha com seu usual tom entediado e arrogante. Era uma característica sua afinal, não ia mudar assim do nada. 

Naruto permaneceu com um bico emburrado enfeitando a face, embora por dentro chorasse pelo amigo. Agora que estavam perto, o Uzumaki via com clareza cada hematoma no rosto alheio. Pôde sentir o coração apertar dentro do peito, ao mesmo tempo que os músculos do braço se contraiam e tremiam com a força que Naruto fazia para não sucumbir a vontade de esticá-los a fim de tocar cada ferida que causara. A culpa e arrependimento empurraram seus ombros para baixo, e no fim o jovem não pôde conter sua impulsividade; quando se deu conta, já tocava superficialmente cada corte do rosto de Sasuke – este último o olhava desconfiado, embora não conseguisse afastar-se daquele toque. 

— Desculpa. – sussurrou o Uzumaki, passando o indicador no canto direito do lábio do amigo. 

— Pensei que não ia pedir desculpas, perdedor. – zombou o Uchiha com um sorriso arrogante, embora por dentro sentisse seu coração disparar com os toques e a intensidade do olhar que lhe era direcionado. 

— Não ia mesmo, mas infelizmente não consigo ser tão sem sentimentos que nem você, maldito. – retrucou, um pequeno sorriso despontando no rosto que antes estava tão sério e preocupado. E de repente, o sorriso se abriu por completo e os olhos brilharam; acabava de ter uma ideia. – Tenho uma pomada pra cicatrização lá em casa, posso te ajudar a melhorar essa cara horrenda! 

— Não preci... – Sasuke não conseguiu terminar a fala, pois mal a iniciou e já foi bruscamente interrompido por um puxão do amigo, que havia levantado e agora o arrastava para levantar e correr consigo. Não teve escolha a não ser seguir o loiro desvairado que continuava a segurar em sua mão enquanto corria desajeitadamente, desviando de pedestres e cachorros que andavam tranquilamente pelas ruas da vila. 

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, finalmente pararam em frente a casa de Naruto; um pequeno quarto e cozinha no qual morava sozinho como órfão bancado pela prefeitura do local. Até parecia um bom negócio, não fosse pelo fato de que havia sido abandonado desde pirralho, obrigado a se virar sozinho e fazer coisas que cabiam somente aos adultos. A sorte era que Sasuke e seus pais sempre se disponibilizaram para ajudar, comovidos pela situação do pequeno demônio laranja de grandes olhos azuis e sorriso fácil. 

Naruto o puxou pelas escadas sem cerimônia alguma, abrindo a porta de sua casa e empurrando Sasuke para dentro com brusquidão. Quando ambos já estavam lá dentro, o dono da casa se pôs a procurar a tal pomada entre sua bagunça de roupas no quarto. O Uchiha observou o interior da casa com uma expressão exasperada no olhar: não importava o quanto reclamasse da bagunça, Naruto nunca parecia disposto a arrumá-la. 

As roupas do jovem estavam espalhadas em um bolo atrás da porta, na cozinha uma pilha de louça esperava para ser lavada e o fogão estava uma lástima, cheio de manchas espalhadas ao redor das bocas e na tampa que se encontrava levantada. A única coisa que se salvava naquele lugar era o cheiro de perfume que exalava – um amadeirado e refrescante que o Uzumaki amava por trazer-lhe lembranças do passado. 

Absorto nas observações que fazia sobre a porcalhice do amigo, Sasuke só notou que a tal pomada havia sido encontrada quando um grito animado soou, seguido de uma mão bronzeada arrastando-lhe da cozinha para o quarto e empurrando-o para que se sentasse na pequenina poltrona que ficava ao lado da cama e em frente a televisão. 

Naruto sentou-se ao lado do Uchiha, aconchegando-se no braço da poltrona enquanto virava o rosto alheio delicadamente em sua direção. E bem... Aquilo era no mínimo estranho, principalmente porque o constrangimento na expressão de Sasuke estava mais do que nítido. 

— Eu posso fazer isso, perdedor. – argumentou tentando sair daquela situação desconfortável, mas foi solenemente ignorado pelo Uzumaki, que já havia espalhado o produto no dedo e franzia as sobrancelhas em indecisão; afinal, por qual hematoma começaria? Decidiu-se pelo roxo ao lado da sobrancelha esquerda do amigo, tocando-o com delicadeza enquanto massageava o local. 

Sua expressão denotava total concentração, embora pudesse sentir as bochechas queimarem com os olhos negros tão perto de si, avaliando-o. O frio no estômago pareceu congelar toda região, e Naruto precisou se concentrar na respiração de modo que não perdesse o ar. Céus, o que diabos estava acontecendo consigo? 

Sasuke por sua vez estava num conflito interno – não sabia se sentia-se muito constrangido ou muito satisfeito por receber tanta atenção e dedicação do amigo. Tentava não interpretar demais aquele gesto, mas era algo bem difícil considerando que tinha o seu melhor amigo gato e gostoso acariciando seu rosto enquanto mordia os lábios sensualmente (o Uchiha sabia que era por puro nervosismo, mas não deixava de ser sensual, oras!).

— Por que tá me olhando desse jeito, Sasuke? – Naruto arriscou perguntar com as sobrancelhas ainda franzidas, mas agora denotando confusão e uma leve irritação. 

— Não sei se você lembra, mas eu sou gay e aprecio garotos, então é normal eu ficar encarando eles. – respondeu sem rodeios, segurando-se pra não rir com a cara de espanto e surpresa que o Uzumaki fez ao ouvir tal resposta.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, mas óbvio que não duraram muito visto que Naruto encontrava-se inquieto e subitamente curioso a respeito do que o amigo pensava de si. 

– E então... – recomeçou com os olhos fixos no hematoma da bochecha alheia, ignorando os protestos da própria ante a vergonha que passava. – Gosta do que vê? 

E naquele momento, os olhos se encontraram. O céu azul turquesa parecia pesar com a expectativa da resposta, enquanto os olhos Ônix mantinham-se tão misteriosos e enigmáticos quanto o dono deles. Um sorriso prepotente tomou a face de Sasuke, que observou com muita satisfação o morder de lábios do outro e o desviar do olhar que denunciava não só a vergonha, como também o medo da resposta. 

— Não sei porque minha opinião interessaria um heterossexual, sabe... – respondeu finalmente com um arzinho entediado, dando uma pausa dramática antes de finalizar. – Mas sim, eu gosto do que vejo, Naru... Mais do que queria pra falar a verdade. – a sinceridade de tais palavras atingiram em cheio o Uzumaki, que corou violentamente antes de voltar a encarar o Uchiha novamente.

E mais longos minutos de silêncio se passaram, enquanto os dedos de Naruto migravam da bochecha para o canto da boca de Sasuke – que se remexeu desconfortável, embora não tenha cortado o contato. 

— Eu nunca disse que era heterossexual. – sussurrou mirando seus olhos azuis bem fundo nas orbes negras do amigo. Este bufou e o encarou com uma expressão de sarcasmo. 

— Ah tá, entendi. A curiosidade agora vai fazer você mudar de sexualidade só pra depois fingir que nunca aconteceu, né? É sempre assim, a curiosidade bate e a gente é o objeto de teste pra vocês, sem ter sequer direito a reconhecimento depois que acontece. – o modo ácido de Sasuke fez Naruto semicerrar os olhos, levemente irritado. 

— Sinto muito que tenha passado por experiências assim Sasuke, mas eu não sou qualquer um e não ajo como se fosse. Se eu digo que não sou hétero, é porque tenho plena certeza disso e não estou só curioso pra conhecer. – apesar do tom magoado que usara, Naruto continuou tocando o amigo com total delicadeza, espalhando a pomada no canto esquerdo inferior da boca alheia com cuidado de não tocar os lábios.

E novamente o Uchiha estava constrangido e arrependido perto do amigo – mas que diabos!, ele parecia ter um dom natural para despertar sentimentos tão irritantes em si. Sem pensar, se pegou perguntando algo que soaria vitimista e falso se dito por qualquer outro que não fosse ele próprio. 

— Você deve me achar um merdinha egoísta e maldoso, né? Primeiro o lance com a Sakura, agora aqui te julgando e acusando sem nem saber... Fora as merdas que já fiz e que ninguém joga no ventilador. Sou um péssimo amigo. – concluiu com olhos baixos, soltando um suspiro pesado e melancólico. 

Derretido por aquela breve e sincera demonstração de arrependimento – algo realmente muito raro vindo do outro –, Naruto deu um leve tapinha na cara do amigo, em um pedido mudo para que este o olhasse. 

— Não exagera, donzela. Talvez você até seja bem insuportável e egoísta, além de rabugento pra caralho e arrogante. Maaaaas... – puxou o “a” e sorriu travesso ao encarar o olhar grave cortante de Sasuke – ... Já teve as palmadas que merecia e tá aprendendo. Não é nada incurável, não se preocupe. Enquanto você não estiver sendo machista, racista, homofóbico ou algo do tipo, ainda tem salvação. 

— Eu jamais seria qualquer coisa do gênero, Naruto. – resmungou Sasuke, profundamente ofendido apenas com o levantar daquela hipótese. 

— Mas é claro que não, eu te eduquei muito bem e essa vergonha você não vai me dar! E se der, pode esquecer as surras, vou é te queimar e jogar suas cinzas num bueiro. – ameaçou em tom divertido, embora o Uchiha não duvidasse da veracidade daquela ameaça – Naruto normalmente detestava apelar para a violência, mas quando apelava... Bem, as pessoas costumavam preferir enfrentar a fúria de Amaterasu a lidar com o demônio laranja (tal apelido dizia respeito a sua fúria e as suas roupas laranjas, marca registrada do rapaz). 

Finalmente o clima descontraído havia voltado a se instalar entre eles, e ambos sorriam de forma discreta enquanto a sessão de enfermagem chegava ao fim – para a tristeza de Sasuke. 

— Pronto, bastardo. Agora nós dois já estamos resolvidos e o trio pode voltar ao normal. – anunciou Naruto ao finalizar seu trabalho, removendo o excesso de pomada do rosto de Sasuke e limpando a mão na calça. – Não corremos mais o risco de apanhar da Sakura. 

O Uchiha não achava que estavam resolvidos coisa nenhuma, ainda faltava algo. E enquanto encarava fixamente a boca do amigo, pôde perceber que ele se deu conta disso. Um leve rubor tomou conta da face do Uzumaki (que diabos, devia ser a milésima vez aquele dia!), enquanto ele voltava a morder o lábio inferior em um ato nervoso. E de repente viu-se encarando a boca do outro e então o desejo de ambos ficou tão nítido que não havia nem como tentar disfarçar ou fugir do viria a seguir. 

Sasuke puxou Naruto pela mão, desequilibrando-o e fazendo-o cair do braço da poltrona para seu colo de forma desajeitada. Sem demora, o Uzumaki arrumou-se de modo que cada joelho ficasse de um lado dos quadris do amigo, sentando-se em seguida bem em cima do ponto perigoso. E logo uma mão infiltrava-se por entre os fios loiros e o aproximava, encostando os rostos para finalmente colar as bocas em um beijo desesperado. 

Os lábios se encontraram e em seguida abriram-se para darem passagem as línguas e quando essas se encontraram, um choque pareceu percorrer ambos os corpos. Naruto sentiu as borboletas voarem em seu estômago de forma tão agitada que quase o fizeram perder o fôlego antes do tempo. E embora não soubesse, Sasuke sentia-se do mesmo modo.

Era como se ambos tivessem vivido todo aquele tempo sem viver de verdade e só agora estivessem o fazendo, era como se o mundo tivesse se extinguido e existissem somente os dois ali, presos numa bolha paralela àquela realidade na qual viviam. Céus, era mágico, surreal, incrível! 

E infelizmente não podia durar para sempre, pois o ar se fez necessário e os jovens precisaram separar-se por um instante. E nesse instante, as mãos de Sasuke descobriram um caminho tortuoso das costas largas de Naruto até a parte posterior de suas coxas. Elas passeavam cautelosamente, receosas de alguma reprimenda por parte do rapaz, mas este parecia extremamente confortável – mesmo quando as tais mãos encontraram caminho suas até nádegas, apertando com força e enterrando os dedos por ali. 

E quando se deram conta já estavam se engolindo novamente, Naruto puxando os cabelos do Uchiha com força enquanto sentia as mãos grandes passearem por seu corpo, marcando-o. As borboletas deram lugar a um fogo ardente, e enquanto as línguas brigavam ferozmente algo ganhava vida no meio das pernas de ambos. 

E Sasuke percebeu que por mais que tudo estivesse estupidamente gostoso, ele precisava parar antes que perdesse o controle e ultrapassasse os limites. Empurrou Naruto levemente, observando os olhos azuis o mirarem apreensivos e curiosos. 

— Fiz algo errado? – perguntou, receoso. 

— Não, claro que não. – o Uchiha balançou a cabeça com veemência, negando. – A não ser que considere o fato de ser estupidamente gostoso como algo errado. – sorriu ladino encarando o loiro que ainda estava acima de si, olhando-o emburrado apesar dos elogios. 

— Então qual o problema? – um bico se formou nos lábios carnudos de Naruto, que agora tinha seus braços cruzados. Era uma cena adorável, e Sasuke não resistiu a vontade de morder aquele biquinho fofo. 

— Nenhum, princesa. Eu só não quero parecer uma vadia logo na nossa primeira ficada. – sorriu irônico enquanto piscava um olho para o parceiro que olhava-o incrédulo. 

— "Vadia" é só uma construção criada pela sociedade para julgar pessoas que são livres e felizes e não se importam com a opinião de merda dos outros. Ser vadia é um privilégio, Sasuke. – Naruto explicou didaticamente enquanto saía do colo do amigo e ignorava completamente aquelas ereções atrevidas (que tinham a cara lavada de se sobressaírem nas calças de ambos, causando pensamentos nada puros). 

— Ainda não me sinto preparado para usufruir de tal privilégio. – declarou o Uchiha de forma pomposa enquanto se levantava da poltrona, as sobrancelhas erguidas e uma expressão grave na face. Serviu apenas para arrancar risadas do outro, que agora lhe arrastava para a cozinha. 

— Tá, tá. Vou te preparar pra isso logo mais, depois que você fizer algo pra eu comer, tô morrendo de fome! – declarou segundos depois de seu estômago roncar violentamente – ao que parecia, o prato de ramen que não havia comido estava fazendo muita falta naquele momento. 

— É pra isso que eu sirvo? – Sasuke perguntou, franzindo o cenho em indignação. – Pra ser seu cozinheiro? Por isso me seduziu? Interesseiro! 

— Sou mesmo, agora anda logo, sem choramingar. Senão te meto a porrada de novo, hein! – ameaçou divertido enquanto sentava-se à mesa, no intuito de ver o Uchiha enquanto este cozinhava. 

Sem choramingar mas resmungando bastante, Sasuke começou a revirar a cozinha em busca dos ingredientes necessários. A Naruto só restou assistir o desenrolar da cena, com um sorriso bobo enfeitando-lhe os lábios. E pensar que aquele acerto de contas repentino era fruto de uma reação da reação. Quem iria imaginar que para chegar naquele belo desfecho ia ser preciso uma ação de desprezo, uma reação de vingança e então novamente a reação da conciliação?

É, a vida era mesmo muito louca. Mas pelo menos sempre dava um jeito de pôr as coisas no seu devido lugar, mesmo que usasse métodos cruéis e demorados para isso. 


End file.
